


Liaison

by Desbelleschoses



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, NSFW, Requested NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desbelleschoses/pseuds/Desbelleschoses
Summary: I had an anon request some NSFW cuckolding shenanigans with Riza and Jean. And so here we are!Italics are flashbacks for a larger plot Anon had in mind, but I decided to do a vignette.





	Liaison

Riza had been here many times before. There was no elegance to it, no flourish. Only desperation. She’d left the dog at Roy’s, where he was working on a proposal for a mission. He hadn’t needed her help. With a fabricated excuse, she had managed to excuse herself for the next several hours, perhaps even the night. Friends in town, she claimed, wanted dinner and drinks. He was told not to wait up. He certainly didn’t seem to mind.

She had taken the long way around, purposefully passing through downtown. He didn’t suspect anything, she knew that much. All the same, it never hurt to have witnesses to her alibi. When she left the busy street, her pace quickened. The muscles in her abdomen tensed in anticipation and excitement. The rush never seemed to fade. She took the stairs, avoiding the elevator and the camera inside. Her heels clicked down the hall as she scanned the apartment numbers. Her fingers shook as she reached for the door. When she tried it, she found it unlocked. Boldly, she let herself in. The door clicked shut behind her, and she turned the lock and deadbolt. The last thing they needed was to be interrupted.

She took the liberty of shrugging off her coat and allowing it to fall on the floor, where the rest of her attire would surely be joining it soon. A pair of large hands grabbed her from behind, and she gasped in surprise. She could feel Jean’s low chuckle reverberate against her back. He captured her earlobe between his teeth as he allowed his hands to roam her body. His left hand worked its way beneath the wire and fabric of her bra, while the left slipped easily underneath her waistband. He took her nipple between his thumb and index finger at the same moment he let his middle finger slip between her wet lips.

“I’ve been waiting for you.”

_A sigh left Jean’s lips in a cloud of smoke. That was the seventh time he had sighed in the past fifty seconds; she was counting. He leaned forward to snuff out his cigarette in the ash tray on the corner of his coffee table, which desperately needed to be emptied. The plastic film around his pack crinkled as he placed his fingers on top of it, intending to draw it to him from across the table. That had been his fourth cigarette. An eighth sigh sounded in the clouded air, and Riza had enough of his self-pity._

_Her slim fingers coiled around his wrist, and she pulled his hand back from the table. She deftly swung her body so that she was straddling him on the couch. He looked up at her in surprise and confusion. Her lips collided against his, and her tongue took advantage of his unprepared start. He tasted like ash; she tasted of cinnamon._

_He felt her hands cup his face, her fingers tracing the line of his jaw. Her hips ground sensually against his, and all inhibition was lost. His hands trailed over the bare skin beneath her shirt, and his fingers fumbled clumsily with the clasp on the middle of her upper back._

Riza cried out as her body shuddered, held up only by his hands. He took advantage of the moment to tighten his grasp on her breast and to press his fingers between her thighs with more force, smirking when he got the same result. He ground against her from behind, already firm. He let her go long enough to spin her around and pull her blouse over her head. His lips caressed the top of her breasts as his hands fell to her hips, taking their time with the zipper of her skirt. She kicked it aside when it fell to the floor.

With ease, he lifted her up and held her against his bare chest. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and his boxers began to soak up the moisture from her fabric. He pulled her down against him, pressing into her. Her moan, which slipped uncontrolled past her lips, made him grin. He supported her with one arm as he wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Hold on,” he ordered as he freed his other arm. She clung to him as though he were life itself as he snapped open the clasp of her bra. His arm returned to support her as she pulled her arms through the straps before tossing the garment aside.

“How long do we have?” he asked before letting his lips explore her exposed breasts.

“We have all-” Riza broke off with a gasp when he captured a nipple between his teeth, “all night.”

“Good,” Jean growled. He set her on the end of his kitchen counter and pushed her onto her back, where she lay with her arms above her head. Her hair fanned out around her, and her face reddened in excitement. His index fingers looped through the sides of her panties and hastily drug them off her body. Her shoes were the last things to go before he closed in on her. He lifted her legs and placed them on his broad shoulders before resting his elbows on the counter. The tip of his tongue drug lazily against the skin of her thigh, and she whimpered in protest.

He decided that he would be generous tonight and gave her what she wanted. He quickly flicked his tongue between her lips, satisfied with the way her back arched. They hadn’t been doing this very long, but he knew how to read her.

“Please,” she cried out, unable to stand his hesitation. He relented and began to draw random patterns with his tongue, his face resting hungrily between her thighs.

_Riza shifted in her office chair, causing it to squeak. Jean watched her carefully, doing his best to keep his lap concealed by his desk. He clenched his fingers around his thumb and dug his short fingernails into his palm in an attempt to distract himself. The only thing he could hear was how she screamed the night before when she was bent over the arm of his couch. He fumbled with his lighter, finally managing to light his cigarette. The nicotine did nothing to settle his nerves._

_Discreet as he tried to be, Riza was keen enough to realize his struggle. A quick glance to let left saw the colonel staring out the window, and to the right their comrades were hard at work. Her amber eyes met his blue ones as she slowly dragged the tip of her tongue across her upper lip. Her teeth took the smallest corner of her bottom lip into her mouth, and she smirked. The look she gave him all but commanded him to follow her. Mindlessly, she gathered a stack of folders and left the office. Jean counted to ten before taking a long drag from his cigarette. He discreetly tucked himself into his waistband before leaving, mumbling something about getting an item from requisitions._

Her fingers knotted in his short, blonde hair, holding his head firmly in place as her hips thrust of their own accord. He allowed his fingers to work inside her, pleased with how easily he was able to move them. The first few times, she had been uncomfortable with the sensation. He now knew that he was, in more ways than one, significantly larger than his commanding officer. Try as he might, he couldn’t help but get a little over-eager. But practice makes perfect, and God knew that they had been putting in the time.

He freed his hands just long enough to pull his boxers around his ankles, which he then kicked to the side. He let his fingers get back to work while his other hand began to work against himself, bringing some relief to his desperation. She was enjoying herself, but he wouldn’t be able to let her do so for much longer.

Riza let out a cry, and without thinking she espoused, “Jean, I need you!”

_He was like nothing she had ever experienced. Compared to Roy… No, there was nothing to even compare between the two. By all rights, Jean should have been the one who had the name of a horse. He had her on her knees with her back flush against the wall. The unused supply closet tucked away in the back of the range had become their haven. Their rifles lay, unused, against the locked door. Greedily, he thrust his hips forward, and her fingernails scratched down his bare thighs. Her head, having nowhere to go, could only stay put and accommodate him._

_His head rested on his forearm, which he used to brace himself against the wall. His right hand was tangled in her hair, taking advantage of his grip to guide her back and forth as she worked him with her lips and tongue. He opened his eyes when she moaned around him and tugged on her hair to give himself a better view. He shuddered when he saw her hand between her thighs, working with the same rhythm as her lips._

Jean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he straightened, letting her legs fall from his shoulders. He pulled her hips down to the edge of the counter and teased her with his fingers for a moment longer, enjoying the lust in her eyes as she looked up at him. She was there, naked and hungry, for  _him_. He couldn’t help but savor it; the colonel may have more charm, but he could never hope to measure up sexually. Why else would she keep sneaking back?

She had closed her eyes and relaxed into the sensation. In fact, she was looking a little too comfortable. He removed his fingers and took hold of her hips, sliding her ass to the very end of the counter as he thrust deep inside of her. Her eyes flew open and she covered her mouth instinctively to keep from being too loud. She tightened around him in a way that made him grit his teeth. He moved against the tension, working his hips with force. He allowed one of his hands to reach up and toy with her breast; she arched her back to give him better access.

It wasn’t long before she wrapped her legs around him, struggling to keep him inside of her as she cried out, this time uninhibited. Her fingers found a hold on the sides of the counter, curling underneath the rim. To her pleasure, he didn’t alter his pace. Her back flattened against the counter as she panted heavily, lazily waving her hand in a signal for him to let her have a moment. Reluctantly, he did so, slowly removing himself from her.

“I just… I need a minute…” she gasped as she looked up at him.

“Good,” he smirked as he pulled her up into a sitting position, “because we’re nowhere near done yet.”


End file.
